


Dinner Is Served

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #232:  waves, Takato & Guilmon]   Some things Guilmon will never get used to.  Takato thinks he likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Is Served

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Dinner Is Served  
 **Characters:** Takato, Guilmon  
 **Word Count:** 241|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #232, waves  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #232: waves, Takato  & Guilmon] Some things Guilmon will never get used to. Takato thinks he likes that.

* * *

Takato watched Guilmon as his partner raced along the shoreline, laughing with all of his heart as the waves washed up against his clawed feet. This wasn’t their first trip to the beach by any means, but Guilmon treated each time as if it were anyway. He played with the waves, brought Takato any fish that he happened to find, as well as any shells that caught his attention, and in general had more fun than Takato and all of his friends and family put together. 

The young Tamer looked down at his sketchpad, where a half-finished drawing of his partner looked back at him. In it, Guilmon held up one of his feet, with a crab clamped firmly to it. He didn’t often draw something like that, but the question of what Guilmon would do if he encountered a crab crossed his mind, and it simply grew from there. 

“Takato! Takato!” 

Takato checked at once to see what Guilmon wanted. He blinked several times, looking from the Digimon to the drawing. The pose was a little different, and the crab bigger than he’d drawn, but other than that… 

Well, Guimon had a crab clinging to his toe, and looked extremely confused about what to do about it. Takato managed to swallow a laugh and got to his feet. 

“Let me get that for you, buddy.” He wondered if Guilmon would like crab for dinner. His mother had an amazing recipe. 

**The End**


End file.
